Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-255705) describes a structure in which a front side member present extending along the vehicle front-rear direction is configured by a high tensile material (high tensile steel sheet), and a rear portion side of the front side member is joined to a front end portion of a floor frame at a curved portion (kick section) that curves toward the vehicle lower side. Note that Patent Document 2 (JP-A No. 2008-143194) also describes a vehicle front section structure, in which a suspension mount bracket is fixed to a lower face of a curved portion (kick section) of a front side member.
In the structure described in Patent Document 1 (JP-A No. 2009-255705), in cases in which the floor frame is also made of high tensile material, for example, it is difficult to form the high tensile material, and there are fewer degrees of freedom for the shape of a coupling portion between the front side member and the floor frame at the curved portion. There is accordingly a possibility that the strength of the coupling portion between the front side member and the floor frame is reduced.
In consideration of the above circumstances, an object of the present invention is to obtain a vehicle front section structure capable of improving the strength of a coupling portion between a side member front configured by high tensile steel sheet and a side member rear configured by high tensile steel sheet.